El rey de los ojos triztes
by CielPhantomm
Summary: Cuando llegue al palacio, de inmediato supe tres cosas. Uno: la servidumbre del Pacto de Sangre, así como su pueblo, amaban e idolatraban al rey. Dos: el Maou, a pesar de su corta edad era bondadoso, humilde, justo y amble. Tres: el joven monarca no era feliz, se notaba en su mirada siempre triste y distante.


Las palabras debes pensarlas muy bien antes de dejarlas salir, porque una vez fuera ya nada las regresa.

Taylor Espurious.

_**El rey de los ojos tristes.**_

**Resumen **

Cuando llegue al palacio, de inmediato supe tres cosas.

Uno: la servidumbre del Pacto de Sangre, así como su pueblo, amaban e idolatraban al rey.

Dos: el Maou, a pesar de su corta edad era bondadoso, humilde, justo y amble.

Tres: el joven monarca no era feliz, se notaba en su mirada siempre triste y distante.

**Capitulo único **

Su majestad, Yuuri Shibuya, tiene los ojos y el cabello tan negro como una noche sin luna, sin embargo su corazón y alma igualarían un inmaculado copo de nieve.

Siempre lo observo de lejos, sintiendo su pena como mía.

Algunas de las sirvientas me contaron que hubo un tiempo en el cual nuestro gobernante reía a carcajadas, corría por los pasillos ligero como pluma al viento, sonreía de forma sincera y picara, desbordaba paz y felicidad. Luego agregaban.

—Eso era cuando él estaba aquí.

Y yo me quedo siempre sin saber a quien se refieren. Ellas solo agachan la cabeza, en especial Effel, incluso puedo notar una recóndita lagrima contenida en sus ojos.

Tengo tres años de servir en el castillo, ahora se las rutinas de todos los que lo habitan, en especial la de mi rey.

Como cada tarde se coloca frente al gran ventanal de la sala del trono, mirando sin mirar hacía el horizonte que poco a poco se pintan de colores rojizos a la par que el firmamento. Él simplemente se queda ahí, hasta que el astro dominante y luminoso se pierde por completo, entonces lo veo llorar, sufrir en silencio, quisiera acercarme, consolarlo, hacerle ver que su dolor me traspasa el espíritu.

Doy un paso o dos en su dirección, listo para mostrarme frente a mi rey.

—¿Porque me dejaste? —dice suavemente mientras se deja caer de rodillas, derrotado, y yo me detengo a escuchar. —¿No se suponía que siempre estarías a mi lado? —reclama con voz apagada. —Hoy te necesito más que nunca. Me hiciste adicto a tu aroma, a tu calor, a tu cuerpo. —Gimotea un poco antes de colocarse en pie. —Hoy estoy muerto sin ti. — Lo observo macharse, alejase de mí con su tormento a cuestas.

Dos años han pasado desde que contemple tan lamentable escena, y él sigue llorando, mortificándose, atormentándose.

Hace unas semanas me pidieron ayuda, se movería algunas de las cosas de la habitación de su majestad; las sirvientas limpiaron diligentemente cada rincón, me pareció extraño, nuestra majestad casi nunca pone atención a mismidades como esa, pero ellas movieron hasta el banquillo más pequeño de la estancia. Eran cerca de las cinco, la cena se serviría en una hora, solo faltaba una de las paredes, sobre ella un solitario cuadro era cubierto por una manta. Sin pensarlo mucho deslice la tela. Mis ojos se agrandaron de la impresión y mi respiración se detuvo.

—¿Que has hecho? —grito Doria, al tiempo que Effel y Sangria tomaban la manta para volver a tapar la exquisita imagen.

Aun tres días después de aquello no puedo borrar de mi memoria esa estampa, mi rey más joven, vivo y feliz. En el lienzo, se podía apreciar la sonrisa sincera y el brillo de ilusión en sus ojos negros.

¿Qué había sucedido para que aquel chiquillo vivaz, se trasformara en mi actual rey de ojos tristes?

La respuesta muy seguramente tenía que ver con el otro adolescente impreso en la pintura, ese jovencito aristócrata, juzgando por su atuendo, de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados, que mantenía su mano entrelazada con mi monarca.

Insistí tanto en una explicación que ellas no tuvieron más remedio que comenzar con la narración, lenta y casi recatada, cosa rara en esas mujeres.

Así supe del compromiso del Maou con el tercer hijo de Cecilia Von Spitzberg, de sus disputas y riñas, de sus cariños y amoríos, llegando pro fin al punto clave del relato.

—Lord Voltaire se opuso rotundamente. —Doria bajo la cabeza, apretó un trapo de cocina entre sus manos. —Sabía que era peligroso, su excelencia no quiso escuchar, muchos soldados, los más jóvenes, estaban muriendo y solo él podía atender esa emergencia, Sir Weller y Yosak, se hallaban fuera de tierras mazoku.

—La nieve caía el día en que sobre su caballo blanco él se marcho. —Sangria continúo al ver como su compañera comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente. —Su majestad Yuuri lo despidió desde la ventana de la sala del trono, tenía visitas importantes y no encontró forma de salir para verlo partir.

—Él no volvió. —Effel confeso llorando amargamente. —Y desde entonces el rey no sonríe. Esa última revuelta con Dai Shimarron acabó trayéndonos la paz tan anhelada y cobrando por ella una factura altísima.

No pude quitarme de la cabeza aquella idea, de que, tal vez, probablemente, su majestad Yuuri se colocaba todos los días delante del ventanal, esperando, deseando verlo aparecer de la misma forma que un día lo vio marchar.

Hoy comprendí que si su majestad decía estar muerto, entonces también hay posibilidad de que los muertos resuciten.

Hace unas horas, su alteza el Gran Sabio, ha entrado en el despacho de su majestad Yuuri, entre sus brazos pude notar un bultito.

Frente a todos nosotros, nuestro rey ha presentado a un bebé de piel sonrosada y cabellos tan blondos como el oro, que se sujeta juguetonamente de la chaqueta negra del Maou. Su mandato fue simple, ese niño representaba para él la persona amada, y por tanto nosotros, fieles sirvientes al Rey Demonio, debíamos tratarlo como si fuera él.

Todos los presentes inclinamos la cabeza en forma sumisa, aceptando y sonriendo, porque su majestad también lo hacía, volvía a sonreír con esa mueca tan luminosa como el sol.

—Él es lo que más me importa —dijo con tanto amor que no pudimos evitar levantar un poco la mirada, para ver como el infante hacia pucheritos y tiraba de los cabellos oscuros del rey. —¿Verdad, Wolfram?

Y contuve la respiración. ¿Acaso ese no era el nombre su desaparecido prometido?

Mientras pasa el tiempo sé que mi Rey es feliz, ya no mira por el ventanal, sus tardes las dedica a un angelito rubio travieso y consentido. Ahora no lo veo llorar, sino sonreír cómplice, cargar entre sus fuertes brazos a un chiquillo cuyas manitas blancas siempre terminan enroscadas en el cuello de su majestad.

Sé que duermen juntos, sé que cuando su majestad Yuuri, sale en comisiones, ese rubiecito se queda horas incontables pegado a la ventana de la habitación real, esperando a que su majestad vuelva. Sé que mi Maou besa y acaricia al chiquillo con tanto cariño y ternura que me parte el corazón, y sé que ese niño es quien ha traído de vuelta la primavera a su corazón, pero por sobre todo, sé que mi rey ya no tiene los ojos tristes.

Hoy como cada mañana desde hace ciento cinco años, toco a la puerta de sus majestades, espero paciente por una respuesta que nunca llega, con algo de zozobra me dirijo a su regente, Lord Voltaire frunce el seño y con paso resuelto se encamina hasta la habitación real, toca con los nudillos un par de veces antes de decidirse a entrar, un jadeo fuerte, llama mi atención.

Lo veo salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, su cara muestra una muda tristeza y resignación. Me mira un momento, solo para ordenarme que me abstenga de entrar, asiento rápidamente y él se marcha.

No pude contenerme, sigilosamente entre a la recamara, casi conté los pasos que di hasta el lecho, y ahí los vi.

Ahora mi Rey aparenta unos cuarenta años de edad y su pequeño protegido unos dieciséis, los dos estaban abrazados, con las manos entrelazadas y los rostros tan juntos que podrían besarse. Y sin embargo de toda aquella estampa lo único de lo que pude estar seguro era que: No respiraban.

Mi rey murió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin.


End file.
